the_endless_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
A Timeline of Human History 2020's The beginning of Mankinds true space age were a humble one. Plans were established, the first prototypes and parts for lunar orbiting stations were sent to the heavens, and for the first time in decades all humanity looked to the stars and wondered once more. 2030's The 30's saw the dawn of humanity as an interplanetary civilization. The first permanent colonists were dispatched to Martian and Lunar soil, and various private organizations began establishing true space infrastructure. In the closing years of the decade, the first true crops and complex goods were grown and manufactured on Mars and in the Asteroid Belt, marking both as capable of self-sustaining. 2040's On the outer worlds, prosperity and fortune spread their arms wide and welcomed the pioneers of the stars into their hold. The populations of both began to grow as true habitats were erected on Ceres and the poles of the Martian landscape, and terraformation efforts began on the red world. On Earth, however, the first signs of humanities greed began to rear its head, massive climate change finally catching up with the world as it dove head first into another mass extinction event. 2050's Humanity plunged head first into chaos, in these years. Mass rioting turns to rebellion turns to outright nuclear Armageddon as nations and their civilian populaces wage war for what scraps of food and water remain. The colonies, still reliant on Earth for the majority of their most complex supplies, fall into disarray as they are cut off from their lifeline. Martian and Belt independence movements begin as communications from Earth fail, and progress stagnates. 2060's The early half of the years saw both the peak and the wind-down of the chaos on Earth. Flooding as the ice-caps melted renders the majority of Earths coastlines uninhabitable by traditional means, but, the world begins to recover. Carbon Capture devices are built en masse, and efforts began to repair what could be saved, and regain contact with their lost sisters in the stars. On Mars and beyond, independence is declared as little more than a formality, with no ears from Earth able to hear their words, their populations begin to grow exponentially in true booms. The Martian terraformation efforts reach the point where one is able to step outside with little more than a mask and an oxygen tank, and colonies began to expand out from the icecaps borders as water-laden asteroids were delivered en masse from the belt. 2070's The Earth reached out to its former lunar colonies, quickly reclaiming the deadened places as the light of Mankind returned to the stars around Earth, and set hungry eyes towards its former colonies. Those who did not seek to repeat the fate of the old world fled in what starships and stations they could muster and bodge into movement, and fled out into the stars, never to be seen or heard from again. 2080's Humanity reconnected with itself and became whole once more in violent, if brief, clash. The nations of the Earth recognized they would have no way to keep hold of the old colonies with the limited capabilities they now held, and so, withdrew into meager attempts at an alliance. The Belt dispatched its first colonizing expeditions to the great sphere of Jupiter, populating her moons as the worlds of the Sol system began to unify after a fashion, lead by the Martian industrial capabilities. 2090's Scientific colonization efforts are sent far and wide throughout the solar system from the newly formed Coalition of Worlds. The Explorer Program is initiated and the Explorer ii Sleeper ship is sent to Proxima Centauri. The Martian moons are converted into immense stations, acting as equal parts foundry, dock, and launching station as the world below becomes stable enough for plantlife to begin to grow wild across its surface. Eris acquires a permanent population at the end of the decade, acting as a permanent residence for hundreds of scientists working on more outlandish theories and designs, safe from the prying eyes of the inner system. Venutian orbital colonies appeared, harvesting the vast clouds for valuable materials as humanity grew at exponential speed. 2100s The turn of the century was met with a celebration unlike any other seen before. A renewed humanity embraced across all the worlds of their home system, and a series of stations were erected between every world, to commemorate both the union of the system, and as trading hubs designed to further permit the transit of resources, ideas, and colonists between worlds. 2110s These years saw the beginning of the true golden age of humanity, as mankind spread into the stars in greater and greater numbers, filling up every world, every moon, every asteroid they might reach, scientific advancements began to race ahead in leaps and bounds. Work began on Eris in highly theoretical propulsion methods, huge quantities of materials being shipped to the planet for testing purposes as the world declared itself fully independent, too distant and dark for any within the the system to truly care, beyond fringe scientists who flowed into the world in small droves and trickles. The Explorer ii also arrives at Proxima 4, data is sent back to Earth which reaches it in a matter of 4.22 years. 2120s The newly-christened 'Technocracy of Eris' saw its work come to the beginnings of fruition, as far as the inner system knew. Powerful gravitational waves emanated from the surface of the world periodically, along with the space around it lighting up with a light comparable to the sun itself. The world became an isolationist place, no communications in or out of its borders, now seemingly wholly independent and productive, with mining drone swarms working the Oort Cloud for resources. 2130s Mankind sent its third wave to the stars, setting out in vast sleeper-ships and generation ships for the heliosphere and beyond, to colonize what may lie out there in the dark. Within the system, all grew steadily, the first Martian forests manifesting on the surface as ships began to ply its seas, Earth and Mars working together to populate the land with hardy species, turning the world steadily into a true green paradise. 2140s Eris releases its first communication in decades. A garbled mass of code and ciphers with no possible translation. Observatories aimed at the world to try to glean what they could of the research thereupon were born witness to the sight of the entire planet cracking apart in an implosion of unknown nature. The world was surrounded for hours by the flickering lights of unknown entities, a billion billion tiny explosions of energy surrounding the ruined husk of the icy dwarf world. 2150s In the early years of the 2150s, a small, backwater tech corporation was given a deal on a new piece of technology. The Warp Drive. Able to cut travel time from centuries between the stars to a matter of years or months, the corporation quickly patented and distributed the technology, becoming practically overnight one of the largest private entities in the solar system. Mankind exploded outwards in a matter of years, new ships being designed and crafted around these 'warp drives', able to ferry humans safely to the stars in economically viable fashion, and remain in contact with the Sol System. Humanity entered its true era of eternal expansion into the stars, as the first pioneers sallied forth to reach the nearest of the sun's neighbors. 2985 The current year. What has happened in the interrim, and what shall happen ahead, shall be the players decision. This is a place where every moment matters, each of the decades above are more than fully welcome to be expanded upon, reorganized, and altered however wiki-goers see fit. Category:Lore